


Let's Have a Real Discussion

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Other, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: What if they really had a discussion about the Accords?





	Let's Have a Real Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that I am not bashing the characters here. I am merely trying to patch up plot holes or just identify them.
> 
> So this one was - if you had to present a really complex legal document to a group of people, wouldn't you need a lawyer?

“Everyone, sit down and stop talking in slogans.” Natasha snapped, “First of all, let’s put this in context. This is a treaty document that the US Senate is about to ratify – not sure when…” she glanced at Tony and Rhodes. It was the billionaire who answered, “The vote was scheduled for 30 minutes ago and whip counts say it will be 78-22 approval.”

“OK – that’s well over the two-thirds needed.” Natasha took a breath, “So in about an hour, this will be the law of the land.”

“But we haven’t signed it!” Wanda protested.

“We are not sovereign nations with the ability to sign treaties.” Vision calmly observed, “The United States ratifies treaties by having the President sign them and the U.S. Senate ratify the document by at least two-thirds. Once they have done so, it is law.” He settled at the table and looked at everyone, “If the treaty is ratified, as citizens of the United States, we must obey its terms.”

Steve sank into a seat, “So, you’re saying we have no choice?”

“I think that it might help to have a lawyer come in and talk us through the document. Tony, you’ve been following this for a while, do you have someone?” Rhodes glanced at his friend.

Tony who had been looking very glum, brightened, “Yeah, of course! Stark Industries had someone following the negotiations to keep track of any implications for SI and the Avengers. She’s in the city but she could either come up or we could conference her in.”

“Let’s start with that then. We can’t make a decision until we really understand the document. So, we all take a break and meet back here in 30 minutes to meet with the lawyers – agreed?”

They all nodded and walked off. Of course, Steve and Sam never came back as they went to England for Peggy’s funeral. But Wanda actually got all her questions answered and decided to sign when the lawyer pointed out that the Accords would protect her (at least temporarily) from being extradited to Nigeria. So when Clint showed up, Wanda stayed in the Compound and…that’s another plot hole,


End file.
